


I can't breathe

by interwebconvos



Category: side-kicked, sidekicked
Genre: Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Marriage, Sidekicks, Superheroes, Wedding, sidekick, superhero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:51:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6413356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interwebconvos/pseuds/interwebconvos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Shadowhunters Season 1x12</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bo is marrying Calvin because their families made an agreement, and he needs to get his powers back, but Bo wants something--someone else.

Chapter One

“Bo, you and I have been destined together for centuries. Before either of us were even born. It is our quest, our duty, and the only way to break this spell we're both under,” Calvin said, throwing his hands up in the air.

“Spell?”

“Look at me!” Calvin commanded.

Though it was obvious Calvin's predicaments. He had become a head-to-toe beast, covered in scars and fur, he looked very unlike himself—though the beast bit wasn't new to his personality.

“Fine, but what about me? I don't look like a monster,” Bo stretched out his arms and stook up straight so that Calvin could examine him.

“Have you noticed that your powers have disappeared, because I have. This morning-- you weren't able to turn on the elements like normal. Either you've lost it all, or...”

“Fine,” Bo slumped over, leaning his butt against the desk behind him. “Will you marry then, I guess?”

“Wow, romantic,” Calvin said sarcastically.

Bo stood up, and bent over, kneeling down on one knee. “Cal... will you marry me?” he asked taking the hand of the other man.

“Yes,” Calvin said, smiling as if it were real. “Let's go get ready, we have planning to begin.”

~~

Ryan walked in the house, looking around at all of the flowers in the front hallway, and the decorations leading out to the backyard. He followed them, calling out to Lacey or Eileen wondering if they had planned another party and forgot to tell him.

He walked into the yard, seeing rows of chairs and pedals leading up to a podium. Ryan felt a weird churning in his stomach, something was going on here and it didn't feel right.

“Ryan,” Bo said softly, creeping behind Ryan while his back was to him, still looking at the yard. “I didn't know you'd be home so soon. I was going to call you...”

Ryan turned around, Bo was hovering above him, his face a foot from his own. It had become a usual that Bo gravitated forward, but he didn't usually start that way. “What is all this? What's wrong?”

“Nothing's wrong...” Bo paused, plastering a smile on his face. “I'm getting married.”

Ryan's heart dropped. His words stuttered, “You-you-You what?”

“Tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow!?”Ryan spit out. “How long was I gone? I went on vacation, not to the moon. Why didn't you tell me?”

Bo swallowed hard and turned around, wandering over to the kitchen. He reached up to the cupboards, grabbing two glasses. He opened the fridge door, and pulled out the milk pouring it into a glass.

“I don't like--” Ryan opened his mouth.

“I know,” Bo said, putting the carton back and pulling out the water jug, pouring it into the other cup. He passed over the second cup to Ryan who had followed behind him.

“So, who is it? Calvin?” Ryan asked, after they both had taken a long sip.

Bo scrunched his eyebrows. “Who else?”

Ryan turned his head away so Bo wouldn't see him roll his eyes. Lucky for him Bo didn't need to see to know Ryan's dislike of Calvin. Bo began chuckling to himself uncontrollably. Ryan rolled his eyes again and continued drinking his water.

“Do you love him?”

Bo stopped chuckling. He accidentally swallowed too much air and choked on it. “I don't-- I don't know.”

Now it was Ryan's turn to laugh. “What do you mean you don't know? Think about it.” Ryan moved closer to the kitchen, watching as Bo's eyes darted around the room avoiding him. “How does he make you feel... do you lose your breath when he comes in the room? Does your skin tingle when he touches you, when his breath is close enough to feel on you? Are your thoughts consumed of him?”

Bo turned his head away, crossing his arms. He inhaled deeply, and huffed. He could feel his skin tingling in that moment, but hadn't thought much of it.

He still didn't, it didn't really matter. Nothing was more important than getting his powers back, without them he was nothing.

“You're confusing me,” he declared angrily.

“That's exactly what you need,” Ryan, stepping forward and reaching up to put his hands on Bo's shoulders, causing Bo's skin to tingle even more.

“Confusing is good, it opens your mind. Bo, don't do this. You feel what I feel, I know it.”

Bo jerked away, walking to the edge of the room hastily. “Ryan, stop it. You don't know what I feel. Just let it go.”

“Bo--”

“I have to go pick a suit,” Bo said, slowly backing away. “I'm getting married tomorrow after-all...”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part of this story. The bachelor party and wedding.

Chapter 2

 

April walked in Bo's room after dinner the night before the wedding. She was carrying three bottles of alcohol, some party hats, a collection of videos (some of which had quite a number of x's in the rating), and two glasses.

She kicked the door open, arms full, and strutted over to the bed, where she threw everything down and then sighed. “I thought I was going to drop something the entire way up the stairs.”

Bo was sitting in his desk chair, sorting through some paperwork for the diner, his reading glasses were perched on his nose, and a quizzical look on his face. “What's all this?”

April put her hands on her hips and proudly stood up taller. “Your bachelor party,” she announced.

Bo looked behind her out the door, seeing no one but the empty hallway. “Just you?”

“Would you like me to go get Ryan?” she asked, knowing the answer already.

“No,” he mumbled, turning back to his desk. He picked up the papers on his desk and pretended to shuffle them together, avoiding her stare.

Even though he never told her, she could feel the tension in the air between them. It was particularly thick at dinner that evening, April thought they were both going to explode. She kind of hoped they would just rip each other's clothes off at dinner so she wouldn't have to finish her peas. Instead they awkwardly avoided eye contact while Bo and Calvin tried to pretend their marriage wasn't a sham.

“I thought you would have at least brought Lacey, or a male perhaps.”

“Bachelor parties are about friendship, and bonding. They're meant to show that you'll always be best friends, like we are now, even when one of us gets married,” she responded. “Besides, Lacey and I... are messed up.”

“Because you're confused?” he asked, walking over and sitting down on the bed. He picked up the drinks April had brought and twisted off the cap of one of them. He poured a shot each into the glasses, and held one out for her. She nodded and walked over to sit down with him. April brought the cup to her mouth and drank the whole thing immediately while Bo stared down at his, thinking pensively. “Feelings... are pointless. I always followed everything my parents said. They've had this whole plan laid out for my life... be just like my father, take care of the world, be solely focused on the work, and now this: to marry and contect the greatest of superhero families... and then something came along that turned me off that path, and got in the way...” He paused for a moment. His cheeks flushed and his mind seemed to wander away from what he was saying.

April put a hand on his shoulder, bringing him back to his current space. He turned to look down at her, blinking a few more times than usual. “Hey, it's okay,” she said cautiously. She didn't want to push him too far and upset him.

“It's confusing,” he started again. His brows were furrowed, but he was serious. “Emotions can get the best of you, but you have to focus on the plan at hand and just keep on the plan.”

“Bo,” she locked her eyes on his, and they gazed intently into each other's eyes. “You have to be true to yourself, not just some pre-destined idea of what your life should be.”

“I am,” he said firmly. His furrowed brow lightened, and his raised a corner of his mouth. “I'm fulfilling my duty.”

April sighed, she knew this wasn't right. But it was really up to him and what he wanted to do with his life. She just really hoped he didn't make a huge mistake he'll regret soon. She lifted her hand up to his cheek and stroked her thumb against her skin. “My love, I just want you to be happy.”

A smile spread across his face as he held up two of the bottles, twisting the lids off before April could even focus on them. “I'll be happy when we drink these,” he said, laughing like a mad clown. April smiled with him, thrusting her cup back in his hand. “Then let this bachelor party commence.”

 

~~

 

The next day the house was filled with family members and superheroes alike. Bo welcomed them all at the door, helping direct as they arrived. He had gotten ready especially early because he hadn't been able to sleep the previous night. He thought busying himself would get him to relax a bit more, but he found himself more and more anxious as each person walked up to the door. He wasn't sure quite what he was looking for, except that he kept hoping to see a tuff of black hair whip through the door, and whenever he turned away he sniffed quite often hoping to spell hints of pine wood and Tom Ford aftershave. But whenever he caught himself doing these things he shook his head, straightened his tie, and shook another welcoming hand.

Even though Ryan lived in the house he had decided to avoid any part of the wedding since his conversation with Bo the night before. He had gone to stay at his mother's house, whom was the second last person he wanted to see, but whom also lived across town, far away from the festivities.

 

Once the ceremony had gotten closer Bo removed himself from ushering duties and went to go find his best woman. April had been scooting around all day making sure every flower peddle and seat cushion were in the right place, like she usually did. Bo had seen a flash of her sparkly dress a number of times out of the corner of his eye. It was the first amusing thing he had seen all day, to see April asking his great aunt to move over one seat so the aisle was balanced oldest to youngest. His great aunt was as stubborn as April herself was so it took a lot of convincing.

Eventually Bo walked down the aisle first. April and Lacey were already waiting down on the other end for him and Calvin, having walked ahead of them. April was on his side of the alter and she, along with the rest of the room, stared at Bo as he walked. He had decided to put on a white suit coat, it had a flare of silver-sparkling thread throughout it in directionally arrow designs that were more for the sparkle effect than to actually be noticeable. The white top with black tie mixture was a classic choice that his fiance had chose to follow. Calvin wore a crisp white suit coat as well, with white tie to match. If you can't wear a white wedding dress then at least you'll have the need for a white suit.

Calvin walked down the aisle with a certain confidence that Bo lacked. Something in the air of him made the room go silent and glue their eyes to him—and it wasn't just because he looked just like a Beast. Bo and Calvin locked eyes once Bo had taken his place at the front. Calvin's smile captivated Bo, and for a moment he felt that perhaps this would be alright. There was something about Calvin that made this feel not as horrible as Bo worried it would be. Calvin could be a bit cocky at times, and even self-centred, but the same was true about Bo occasionally, so maybe the match really was made in heaven. Or at least, a match that would be bearable.

Calvin arrived at the front, standing across from Bo, and smiling brightly still. Everyone in their seats quieted while the minister stepped forward, a large bible in hand and robes down to the floor. She looked between both of them, they nodded, and it was time to start the ceremony.

“We are gathered here today to unite these two, Bo Silvermann, and Calvin Cooper...”

 

Before he knew it, Bo was prompted to take a ring off the pillow to put on Calvin's hand. His little cousin was the ring barer, he hadn't been introduced to their world of crime-fighting, but still had an obsession with superheroes and had demanded to dress up like Spiderman under his suit. Bo smiled down at him, knowing he would fit in perfectly with their family.

On the other end of the hall everyone heard the church doors slam loudly. Everyone stopped and turned to look at the noise, startled by the loud sound so late in the ceremony. Bo's hand was still raised with ring in hand, he stopped promptly, turning his head and seeing Ryan striding toward the opening into the hall. He was wearing a dark suit, and he had quoiffed his hair up with gel causing it to look put together rather than the usual bed-headed mess it often was—making him look more dark and mysterious than he usual did. He stopped once he noticed all the people staring. “Sorry,” he mouthed silently.

Bo's mother got up and practically flew over to Ryan. She hadn't liked him since the moment she met him for unknown reasons—perhaps it had to do with the fact that he always seemed to get in the way of the CalBo union. “Ryan, what are you doing here? Leave immediately.”

Ryan rolled his eyes, putting a hand up to stop her talking. “This is between me and your son. I'll leave if Bo asks me to.”

Up at the alter, Bo had become a paralyzed mess. His breathing slowed, and his chest felt tight like it was enclosing on itself. He put a hand on his chest and tried to catch his breath.

“Are you okay?” April asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. She could feel his shoulders heaving up and down more than usual.

“Hey,” Calvin said, trying to get his attention.

“I...” Bo looked over at him still trying to steady himself. “I can't breathe.”

“I know,” Cal said, taking one of Bo's hand in his own.

“I can't do this,” Bo said. “I know that this effects both of us, and I don't know how we're going to fix out powers... I thought this was the right thing to do, but I'm sure there's another way.”

Calvin's face dropped a bit when the realization that he might be stuck this way forever hit him, but still he inhaled calmly and squeezed Bo's hand. “I know,” he said, he looked between Bo and Ryan. Ryan was still standing awkwardly in the middle of the aisle, hoping, waiting for some sort of response from Bo. “It'll be okay. You deserve to be happy.”

Bo bent his head down slightly, Calvin could see the guilt on his face, but they knew this wasn't right. Calvin nodded at him, and Bo turned away toward the aisle.

The hall full of people all looked at him awaiting his answer. Bo's eyes absentmindedly narrowed in on Ryan, blurring out the rest of the room. Ryan looked hesitant and very unsure.

Ryan wanted nothing more than to run away, his heart was racing so quickly, he had thought this was a good idea, he was going to just sit in and hope that Bo changed his mind, but now that he was here standing in the middle of the room he seemed sure that Bo hadn't changed his mind at all. Until he took a step.

Bo walked off the alter steps, each foot dragging with every step. But his body propelled him forward like a moving train. He didn't think, if he gave himself time to think he would back away, and he couldn't do that. Not know.

His mother came walking toward him with a very angry look on her face, her eyebrows were so furrowed they almost looked like one, and her eyes were burning red right through him. “Bo Silvermann, you stop thing right now.” Bo didn't look at her, he didn't even want to acknowledge her, but she was a force to be reckoned with. “Enough,” he said, his voice deep and firm, and put a hand up to stop her as he continued straight ahead. She stopped in her tracks, her eyes widening with shock that he would even dare.

He continued on strongly, not letting anything wave him, until he was right in front of Ryan. Ryan's face had softened, realizing as Bo was in his personal space, that this interaction was going to go much better than he originally thought it would. Bo grabbed onto his jacket and pulled him toward himself. Their mouths collided like fireworks going off. Sparks radiated off of them hitting every inch of the hall. Everyone's eyes were locked on them, some people's jaws dropped, and some people couldn't stop smiling. April and Lacey were tempted to clap.

It felt like an eternity before Bo pulled his face away from the younger man's, like his entire life was a flash forever of this moment, and yet he was brought back to reality so he could live it all over again. They both separated slightly, still hovering close to each other wanting more. Bo's breathing had slowed, a whole new worry had started affecting him, and he was now taking deep, deep breaths. “What have I just done?” he asked, and cracked a smile. Ryan exhaled and cracked a smile back at him.

 


End file.
